


Incubus

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	

“不要傻站在那儿，想想你会错过什么。” 

一切都太过疯狂了。

艾米站在派对入口，夸张的褐红色布料将充满现代气息的房间布置成古典女性的闺房，细腻的绸缎从亨利的双腿上滑下，如暗色的缓流。

他没有望向艾米，却早已察觉，只是欲擒故纵，刻意不把来者放在心上。

房间里挤满了人，艾米思忖他是从哪儿搞来的那么大张床，也许是他以前的金主，或是他那有恋童癖的继父，谁知道呢。艾米站在外围，被疯狂的子民们包围的亨利丢弃了矜持和羞涩，化为浪荡的艳后，半倚在床上。

他身上的布料少得可怜，黑色的蕾丝胸罩在拉扯下已经滑落半边肩带，露出优美的雪白肩膀，半透明的布料下，艳粉奶头凸起，被粗糙的布料刮得涨大。

像是知道众人心里所想，亨利挺起了发育成熟的傲人胸脯，立刻有好几双手朝他伸来，滑进奶罩揉他又圆又大的乳房，亨利呻吟不止，水汪汪的蓝眼享受地眯起。 

他的子民之一说了些什么笑话，只见亨利用手背遮住了嘴，画了精致小烟熏的眼睛闪着水润的光泽，似乎快要笑出眼泪。他裹了裹围在身上的披肩，厚重丰密的毛绒将他衬得娇小，但他可不是什么温顺的小兔子，不一会儿就摇摇晃晃地站了起来，漆黑甲油映衬下的白皙手指无力地捏着个酒杯，紫红的酒液在里面打着旋。

黑色吊带袜紧箍着他雪白的大腿肉，如丰乳肥臀的艳星般情色。他蹬着猩红色高跟鞋，缓慢而颤抖地在软绵绵的床上走着，高跟鞋锋利的鞋跟踩出深凹的印迹。可没走几步，一只纹了刺青的粗壮手臂就伸了出来，握住他的脚腕往自己的方向一带，亨利便摔在了男人堆中，酒也撒了，打湿了他的胸罩，晶莹的肌肤上挂着颗颗液滴，嘴角也沾了美酒，人们蜂拥上前，可怖的黑影笼罩了亨利幼小的身躯，但亨利只是甜甜地笑着，露出俏皮的小虎牙，默许他们凑过来舔他的嘴角和下巴，然后微微张开红唇，接过男人们递来的樱桃或是香烟，挑逗地探出一小截舌尖。 

他喝醉了，他甚至还没学会抽烟。 

艾米的眉头皱得死紧，将亨利和男宠们的狂欢尽收眼底。亨利明明还那么小，却早已熟稔寻欢作乐，用一副纯洁得不谙世事的模样勾引男人，他的每一次叫唤都像刻意叫给艾米听，委屈可爱的媚音令他的老二硬挺，蓄势待发。

亨利被灌了很多酒，唾液和精液送进了他的小嘴，男人们趁乱摸遍了他的每一丝肌肤，他怕痒地哭叫着躲开，再被钳住细弱的脚踝拉回来，扯开他的胸罩玩弄肿胀的乳点，或是埋进丰满的股间，吃他娇媚的欠肏的肉洞。  
   
“哼嗯……”亨利发出微弱带有颤音的喘息，伸出脚使坏地踩向一个男人的胯部，然后挺起胸膛，将暴露的白皙乳肉贴到那人嘴上，轻问道“叔叔，想不想吃亨利的奶？”男人狂点着头，急色地搂紧他的身体，粗喘着吮吻亨利的母奶，戴着银色乳环的柔软红蕊就这样被吸进了男人的口腔，喷出大量的幼母初乳，亨利胡乱地挣动小手，低声抽泣起来，只是被吸了奶头就不行了，他就是这么淫贱的男孩。 

该死的亨利，放荡的婊子。 

艾米在心中咒骂。理智告诉他不该这样形容亨利——他的室友其实是个受害者，别忘了他有个多糟糕的继父。但另一个声音在怒吼说着亨利就该被这样定义，他是个恶魔，假扮成男人胯下的玩物，但谁都知道他才是踩着他们头颅的女王。

他永远不会满足于只做一个人的禁脔。

这个淫秽的想法并没有像以前一样让艾米感到恐惧，相反地，在浓郁熏人的酒香包围下，他的脑袋也开始变得混沌。 

既然亨利人尽可夫，为何艾米不能享受？他有资格，甚至比那些随便的男人还要多。

艾米迈出了脚步，缓慢而稳重就像觅食的雄狮。一直以来，他都对亨利无比呵护，他爱着这朵娇嫩迷人的花朵，尽管亨利早就被采摘挤压出蜜水，留了一身性虐痕迹。那些日子里，艾米吻过他，清理了他体内的精液，给他上药，解除那让他高潮虚软的假阳具和贞操带，又或是陪他给金主挑礼物，甚至帮他在图书馆的桌子下拍摄自慰的视频，就为了取悦他那有着病态心理的继父。

他总是在心中叹息——亨利，这个初见就惊艳了他的优雅少年，为何心甘情愿被继父调教成了淫乱的坐便器。他早记不清亨利带过多少男人回寝过夜，少年的哭喊和男人们的嘶吼折磨得艾米无法入睡。寂寞的日子里，亨利可以因为少喝一滴精液就呜咽着缩在墙角，向靠近他的艾米投以可怜兮兮的眼神，他甚至会向艾米求救——有那么几个深夜，亨利会忍不住走进室友的房间，穿着纱织睡裙坐在艾米身上，用圆润的臀部碾磨那根让他痴迷的大肉棒，就像一只发情的雌兽般，软言软语地乞求插干。 

不是艾米不想操他，即便亨利这般无耻淫荡，艾米却还认为自己会玷污他。他有本事把强奸亨利变成正大光明的合奸，可亨利是那么小，那么娇软白皙，仿佛美丽的脊背上还留有折断羽翼的痕迹。

但如今不同了，他疼宠的男孩不再是独属他一人的圣洁而伤感的生灵，倒是堕落成了不得了的淫物。 

拥簇着亨利的男人们不知不觉中让出了条道，方便艾米置身其中。他爬上了床，伸手抓住亨利的小腿拉到自己身边，让他的蜜臀撞在勃起的硬物上。那根火热的肉棒似乎烫到了柔嫩的大腿内侧，亨利颤抖了一下，却没有回过头，像是没有意识到面前的男人是艾米一样，因为他正享受着和另一个男人的舌吻，唇上和嘴里尽是湿嗒嗒的津液，暗红的下眼影被泪水晕开，让他看上去仿佛就是个不见天日的苍白吸血鬼，拥有深邃的双眼和小巧的獠牙，执着于吞食别人的体液。

艾米撩开了他的内裤，坚硬的阴茎头拨开羞涩的花蕊，就这样生猛地沉了进去，水花顿时四溅，脆弱的花心被大龟头来回刮蹭，震动了刚生产不久的子宫。亨利吓坏了，瑟缩着望向奸淫他的男人。艾米掐着他的脖子，凶狠又绝望地吻他，欺辱他，在众人面前强暴了他们的小女神。

去他妈的，艾米心想，派对才刚刚开始。

END


End file.
